Diene
by gabihblackrose
Summary: Não podia imaginar como usar um salto alto durante tanto tempo assim, mesmo ficando sentada a maior parte desse tempo, poderia machucar tanto os meus dedinhos acostumados, ainda, com aquelas minhas lindas botas confortáveis. Se eu admitir que não foi tão


Quarta feira, mais tarde apos o chazinho com a Diene - princesa da Inglaterra

Não podia imaginar como usar um salto alto durante tanto tempo assim, mesmo ficando sentada a maior parte desse tempo, poderia machucar tanto os meus dedinhos acostumados, ainda, com aquelas minhas lindas botas confortáveis.

Se eu admitir que não foi tão ruim assim, você vai ficar surpreso? Eu fiquei. Imaginei que fosse ser um encontro completamente formal, onde teríamos que sentar a mesa e comer aquelas coisas esquisitas e que quando estivéssemos na terceira garfada o garçom já estava tirando e colocando outro prato, mais esquisito ainda mas não foi isso. Eu e Diene fomos conversar no quarto dela. Com os bons modos ensinados pela vovó, não podia tirar o sapato. Fiquei meio que deitada na cama dela, com os pés para fora, SEM tirar aquele sapato que matava meus dedinhos aos poucos com uma morte lenta e agonizante. Conversamos, conversamos e conversamos. A _única _diferença da vida dela pra minha é que, desde que ela se entende por gente, ela sabe que é uma princesa e que um dia vai se transformar em uma rainha. Só que o peso dela é bem maior, ela será rainha da Inglaterra, que é absurdamente maior que Genóvia.

Ela é uma pessoa muito legal. Não é fresca nem fútil como imaginei que fosse. Ela tem planos para a Inglaterra. Vários planos legais. Me surpreendi e resolvi me espelhar nela. Tudo estava tão perfeito até o momento em que ela me perguntou o que eu imaginava para Genóvia. Fique muda, paralisada, não sabia o que responder. Eu me dei conta de que estava sendo egoísta. Mas pera aí, eu não estava sendo egoísta. Ela teve 16 anos para pensar em tudo o que ela poderia fazer para a Inglaterra e eu estou apenas no meu terceiro mês como princesa. Tudo isso foi o que eu pensei, me veio à cabeça em questão de segundos. Quando ela viu que eu não sabia o que responder ela logo falou:  
--- Ah tudo bem se você não sabe, é normal né, afinal você é nova nisso. - E riu.

Sim pode-se dizer que ela me deixou mais _confortável. _Depois eu me lembrei do Greenpeace e me lembrei de falar disso, de salvar as baleias e mais um monte de coisa. Ela lançou outra risada que me deixou confusa, mas falou que achou interessante, apesar de ser meio atrapalhado tudo o que eu falei.

Depois de conversarmos sobre essas coisas de como ser uma princesa e etc, chegamos aos casos amorosos. Eu estava completamente quente e me sentindo vermelha, pois ela falava dos casos dela com a maior tranqüilidade. Ela é muito bonita, é loira, na verdade com luzes, tem o cabelo parecido com o de Lana Weinbenger, é branquinha e tem sardinhas. Uma pele muito delicada e lisinha. Ela disse que ser princesa de uma certa parta infeliz, influencia muito nesse ponto. Falou que temos que tomar cuidado, pois as pessoas que querem se aproximar de nós podem apenas estar interessada na nossa fama, na nossa riqueza. Depois de ela ter me dito isso, contei a história de Josh Ritcher pra ela e ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa. Disse-me que isso já aconteceu com ela 4 vezes mas que é assim que a gente perde a inocência.

O tempo foi passando e vovó me ligou, interrompendo tudo, avisando que eu teria que voltar cedo para casa pois papai queria conversar comigo no jantar.

Fiquei imaginando o que ele poderia querer falar comigo. Não imaginei nada, nada mesmo. Foi quando cheguei e me deparei com uma mulher que podemos dizer gostosa, com um peito maior do que tudo e uma bunda mais empinada que tudo aquilo que eu já tinha presenciado ah, e com um batom extremamente vermelho, que era a primeira coisa a ser olhada após seus peitos e sua bunda enorme. Não consegui evitar o _arregalamento _dos meus olhos. Papai me olhou com uma cara meio feia, como quem quisesse me dizer: Mia, modos!

O que ele queria me dizer era isso. Aliás, me mostrar. Queria me avisar que essa era a mais nova namorada dele. Não botei muita fé como em todos os relacionamentos semanais dele, esse para mim, era apenas mais um. Fui obrigada a jantar com aquela mulher de batom vermelho olhando para mim e sorrindo. Parecia uma boneca, não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto. Achei ela sem açúcar e sem sal. Olhei para o papai e pensei: "Papai, você já teve coisa melhor." Se você quer saber não imaginei mamãe, quando pensei "coisa melhor", imaginei em uma das outras namoradas que ele já teve mesmo. Realmente essa, comparada a muitas outras era de baixa qualidade.

Vou dormir agora, hoje meu dia foi agitado. Estou cansada e meus pés ainda estão doendo, mesmo depois de um ótimo banho quente. Para você ver como sapatos apertados e de salto alto podem matar um pé.


End file.
